Red Wine
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Marceline stops by a bar to get a drink, but this ends up causing her to go on a feeding frenzy, causing chaos in the Land of Ooo. Will anyone be able to stop her?


Red Wine

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: My third story. And this one also surrounds Marceline. Why? Because the truth is that I have a fetish for that sexy vampire babe. Anyway, in this one, Marceline gets her hands on some red wine, but it has some nasty effects on her.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

It is night time in the Land of Ooo, and we see Marceline in her dress made out of Why-Wolf hid flying through the skies. Every Friday night, she flies over to Princess Bubblegum's Castle to hang out with her and Lumpy Space Princess. But tonight, she makes a little pit stop. She lands in a forest, and finds a bar. She goes inside, and finds the bar is empty. She approaches the bar, and a robed figure immediately comes up.

"Why hello young lady. What can I get you?"

"Just get me some red wine."

The bar keep quickly goes and gets her some, and quickly comes back. Marceline takes it, and sucks up all the red, leaving nothing but a gray subtances. She licks her lips clean.

"Ahhh, that was pretty good... actually, I think I'll have another."

"An excellent choice my dear."

The bar keep gives her another, and she quickly sucks up the red, and she puts the glass down. We zoom in on the two glasses, and the scene changes to about ten glasses stacked up like a pyramid. We zoom out, and we see Marceline holding an eleventh glass, and she looks like what most people look like when they have too much to drink... drunk. Marceline slurps up the last glass, and puts it with the other ten glasses.

"I... think I'll *hiccup* have... another..." slurs Marceline.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're all out."

Marceline sighs, then a growling sound is heard. Marceline looks down, and it ends up that her stomach is making the noise.

"I... think I'll *hiccup* go... grab a *hiccup* bite to eat."

Marceline begins walking out like a drunk, and the bar tender laughs evilly. When she reaches the outside, she flies up into the sky. She even flies like a drunk. Curving as she flies, and practically running into everything. She ends up finding a some strawberry people, and she licks her lips. She dives down, and lands on her face. The strawberry people look, and see her. She gets up, laughing.

"Time... for... dinner."

She lunges at them, and starts sucking all their red out. Eventually, she finishes, and she looks at gray strawberry people. Then, screaming is heard. She looks around, and sees Wild Berry Princess with a terrified face. Marceline smiles, and lunges at her, sucking up all her red. Once finished, Wild Berry Princess is gray, and dull. Marceline laughs, and her stomach continues to growl at her. She flies away, while Wild Berry Princess and the strawberry people sulk at their grayness.

* * *

At Finn and Jake's Tree Fort, we see the two adventurers playing a video game. As they are playing it, they hear a banging on their roof.

"What the heck?" asks Jake.

"Let's go check it out," suggests Finn.

They rush up the stairs, and make their way to the top of tree. When they make it up, they find nothing.

"Uhh... there's nothing here," says Jake. Finn pulls out a flashlight, and shines it around. Then, he shines the light on a leaf. The leaf is not green, or any other color, but gray. Finn picks it up, and observes it.

"What do you have there Finn?"

"Something tells me that we have a problem..."

He shows Jake the leaf.

"Wow, why is it gray and not green?"

Finn then shines his flashlight down the side of the tree. And to his surprise, the whole tree is gray.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaims Jake.

Then, a cry for help is heard. Finn and Jake jump off and land with ease. They rush toward the screaming. They eventually find the strawberry people and Wild Berry Princess, all gray and dull.

"Wild Berry Princess, what happened here?"

"Oh, it was awful. We were minding our own business, and then someone flies in, and takes all of our color from us," weeps Wild Berry Princess. Finn looks around and sees all the strawberry people gray and dull.

"What're you thinking Finn?" asks Jake.

"I... I wanna say that someone we know did this, but..."

"Finn, if you can't figure it out, maybe Princess Bubblegum can," suggests Wild Berry Princess.

"Yeah Finn. Bubblegum can solve almost any problem," says Jake.

"Well... all right. Let's go ask her We'll be right back."

The two of them run off to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess are seen in Bubblegum's room, waiting for Marceline.

"It's all ready nine thirty. Where is she?" asks Bubblegum.

"I say we go and have fun instead of waiting for her like a couple of lumps on a log," suggests LSP.

Before they go to leave, Marceline breaks through Bubblegum's window, and manages to somehow stop in time before hitting the wall, as well as not get injured from the glass.

"What's up *hiccup* bitches!" cries Marceline, still drunk. Bubblegum and LSP look at each other.

"Uh, Marceline? Are you... feeling all right?" asks Bubblegum.

"Never *hiccup* better! Now... let's get *hiccup* this... party *hiccup* started!"

Marceline pulls out her ax base, and starts playing it, really bad.

"I'm going, like, out on a limb here and say that she is lumping drunk," says LSP.

Princess Bubblegum approaches Marceline, and stops her from playing.

"Uh, Marceline. How about we just get together another night. Come on, let us take you home," offers Bubblegum. Marceline stares at her and LSP. And what she sees... is the color red. Bubblegum and LSP are seen red in Marceline's eyes. She then gets a malicious grin on her face.

"You know... I've never really tried... bubblegum before."

Princess Bubblegum and LSP slowly back away from Marceline.

"I think *hiccup* I'd like to *hiccup* try some now," says Marceline, hissing at them. She then lunges at them, but Finn jumps in and kicks Marceline right in the face, launching her back into the wall.

"Finn!"

"You guy's jump out the window. Jake will catch you."

"What about you?" asks Bubblegum.

"I'm going to stop Marceline."

"You heard the hero. Let's get the lump outta here," says LSP. The two Princesses jump out the window, and land safely on Jake. Marceline gets up, and sees Finn.

"Finn, you *hiccup* let my *hiccup* dinner get away!" cries Marceline.

"Marceline, what's going on with you? You would never attack Bubblegum or LSP."

Marceline hisses at him, and lunges at him. Finn jumps out of the way, and punches her in the back, sending her into the wall again. She hisses at him again, and starts swinging her ax base. Finn takes out his sword, and they start swinging at each other. Marceline eventually gives in, and starts to fly. She dive bombs Finn, and punches him right in the face. He is sent to the ground. But, he quickly gets up, and uppercuts her into the ceiling.

"Marceline, I don't wanna do this. Now, if you just calm down, we can-OWWW!"

Finn was cut off by a drop kick from Marceline. She hisses at him, and charges at him once more. Finn tries to dodge, but is too slow, and is punched right in the gut. He is on the ground, panting. He looks up, and sees Marceline getting ready to strum her ax base notes. She does, and powerful sound waves are launched at Finn. He tries to resist the sound, but ends up pounding the ground in pain. Marceline then grabs him, and throws him out the window. Finn grabs the edge of the window just in time before falling. From down below, Jake, Bubblegum, and LSP see him dangling.

"Oh no, FINN!" cries Jake.

"Oh my god you guys, he's going to fall!" yells LSP.

"Come on Finn!" yells Bubblegum.

Finn manages to get himself back in, and he sees Marceline staring at him. They have a stare down. Then, Marceline hisses at Finn, and lunges at him. This catches him by surprise, and he is too slow to react. But, she doesn't attack. She throws him on Bubblegum's bed, which confuses Finn. She then stands over him. She then slowly lifts her dress, which eventually reveals her black panties. Finn then begins to madly blush. Before Marceline makes her next move, her stomach begins to growl. She moans a little, and quickly looks around for something. She then finds the bathroom, flies in, and slams the door shut. Finn gets off the bed, and puts his ear up against the door. He then hears some nasty noises, and backs away from the door. Eventually, he hears a flush, and a sink running. Then, the door slams open, and in the doorway stands Marceline. Along with that, he smells a horrible smell.

"Whoa! What did you DO in there?" exclaims Finn.

Marceline slowly blinks, and falls to the ground.

"Marceline!"

* * *

Later that night, Marceline is seen sleeping on Princess Bubblegum's bed. She slowly begins to wake up. She looks around, and sees Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and LSP surrounded by a computer. Finn turns his head, and sees Marceline awake.

"Marceline! You're okay!"

"Yeah, but... ugh. I feel awful. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" asks Jake.

"No. All I remember is drinking some red wine, and then I zoned out."

"Well, that 'red wine' you drank was no ordinary wine," says Bubblegum.

"Huh?"

"I was able to extract some stuff from your teeth, and it looks like you had eaten a lot of things. Wild Berry Princess' red, the green off of leaves, jelly donuts, just about everything."

"Seriously? Ugh, no wonder this place stinks. If I eat green, I get... well..."

"Explosive diarrhea? Yeah, we, like, lumping know. You stank up the bathroom. Oh, and your also act like a slut when you're lumping drunk. You lumping tried to seduce Finn."

Marceline blushes and Bubblegum continues.

"Anyway, I studied the wine, and something was put into that wine that made you act like you did. You saw everything as the color red. Which is why you attacked me and LSP," explains Bubblegum.

Marceline hangs her head in shame. "But why am I not doing the things I did when I was drunk?"

"Well, after you... used my bathroom, the wine must've made it's way out as well. Meaning that the substance that made you do all that stuff worked it's way out as well. And as for you not being drunk anymore, some good sleep was all you needed. Now, do you remember where you got that wine?"

Marceline ponders, and then she jumps out of bed.

"I got it from a bar somewhere in the woods. Come on."

She flies out the window, and Jake jumps out. Finn, Bubblegum, and LSP follow. Finn and Bubblegum land on Jake's back, and LSP flies beside them. They follow Marceline, and she shows them the bar. The five of them enter, and no one is in sight, except the robed figure who served Marceline the wine.

"Ah, I see your back. You're just in luck, I got a new shipment of red wine. You interested?"

"Save it bub!" cries Marceline. "What the hell was in that red wine?"

"Why, just what all red wine contains."

Finn then jumps on it, and the two begin a brawl.

"Finn! What are you doing? We were only asking questions," cries Bubblegum.

"Yeah, but I think I know who's behind all this! It's..."

Finn then rips the robe off, and the robed person turns out to be...

"Magic Man!"

Everyone gasps, except Marceline, who stares at him with anger.

"Now it makes sense. Magic Man likes to cause chaos, so he lured Marceline into doing his dirty work by putting an ingredient in the wine that caused Marceline to have more, until she was completely drunk. That ingredient not only caused her to drink more, but it also caused her to get very hungry, which is why she went on an eating frenzy," explains Bubblegum. Everyone looks at her in amazement. Then they turn back to Magic Man.

"You're going to flipping PAY Magic Man!" exclaims Finn.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

He manages to get out of Finn's grip, and he flies out of the bar. Before he gets any further, Jake and LSP jump him and pin him to the ground. Finn and Bubblegum come out and lift him up, holding his arms, while Jake and LSP hold his feet. Marceline then comes out.

"So, what are you going to do with him Marceline?" asks Jake.

She says nothing, and gets a malicious grin on her face.

* * *

It is Saturday night, and Princess Bubblegum, LSP, and Marceline are seen in Bubblegum's room having their own night together.

"Thanks for rescheduling Bubblegum," says Marceline.

"Yeah, this night out is like lumping amazing," says LSP.

"Thanks girls. It was also a good thing that we were able to restore everything of their color," says Bubblegum.

They agree, and continue to talk. Bubblegum then realizes that they are out of candy.

"Oh, that's okay Bubblegum. I got it," says Marceline. "Hey, henchman!"

Then, the door opens, and Magic Man is seen, sulking.

"Yes my Queen?"

"Fetch me and my friends some more Candy, and deliver it to the hot tub."

Magic Man sighs. "Sure thing... my Queen."

He leaves, and the three of them laugh.

"Oh my god Marceline, that was one awesome idea to make that lumping Magic Man your henchman," says LSP.

"Yup, perfect idea. I've been needing one anyway. Now, let's head over to the hot tub!" exclaims Marceline.

"But... I don't have one," points out Bubblegum. Marceline smiles, and has them follow her. She takes them down to the back of the castle, where a hot tub is seen.

"How did you?"

"After I had Magic Man give everything I ate back their color, I had him make up a hot tub."

"Well, I don't know what to say," says Bubblegum.

"I do. CANNONBALL!"

LSP floats up to the hot tub, and falls in like a cannonball. Marceline pulls off her dress and socks, and reveals a two piece swimsuit. She flies up, and dives in. Bubblegum leaves, and comes back in a swimsuit. She climbs in, and the three continue to have their own girl's night.

The End


End file.
